songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurasiavision Song Contest
|language = English |runtime = About 2 weeks |editions = 7 |specials = 0 |countries = 38}} is a song contest in which European, Central Asian and North African countries can participate. The first edition was held in Madrid, Spain. So far, there are 34 countries that took part at least one time. This contest has a wiki: Eurasiavision Song Contest Wiki. This contest is CLOSED. History Eurasiavision Song Contest 01 The Eurasiavision Song Contest 01 was the first edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Madrid, Spain. The presenters of the contest were Paula Vázquez and Carlos Sobera, two famous TV presenters in Spain. The motto of the contest is Sing with us. The symbol of the contest is a bird with the colours of each country. A total of 11 countries took part. The venue choosen to held the contest is the Auditorio Alfredo Kraus. A total of 11 countries debuted. In the first semifinal, four of the six countries participating in the semifinal did qualify to the final. In the second semifinal, four of the five countries did qualify to the final. Tajikistan, with Nigina Amonqulova and Muhhabati Tu won the contest, finishing first with a total of 93 points. Eurasiavision Song Contest 02 The Eurasiavision Song Contest 02 was the second edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Dushanbe, Tajikistan. The winner was Sweden, with Sanna Nielsen and her song Rainbow. Six countries debuted; Kazakhstan, Ireland, Portugal, Norway, Romania and Netherlands. Two countries have withdraw; Italy and Greece. The motto of the contest is Diversity is music, because of the diversity of musical genres, as well as in the different countries of the world. The symbol of the contest are flowers making the flags of the participating countries, and flowers also symbolize the diversity mentioned in the motto. The venue choosen to held the contest is Kokhy Dzhomy. There was only one semifinal, unlike the previous contest. Eurasiavision Song Contest 03 The Eurasiavision Song Contest 03 will be the third edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Gothenburg, Sweden, after the victory of Sanna Nielsen and her song Rainbow in the last edition in Dushanbe. Three countries have withdraw: France, Russia and Denmark. The only returning was Italy's one. So far, Ukraine, Austria and Estonia confirmed his debut. The venue choosen to held the contest was the Scandinavium. The Scandinavium was choosen for the ESC in the edition of 1985. The logo of the contest has a blue tree with its branches being taken by the wind, making music, symbolizing you can make music with anything. The motto of the contest is Wind of rythm, with themes of the nature. The flags of the participating countries are represented with a heart made with water, with the flags inside each heart. Other candidate cities to held the contest were Stockholm and Malmö, but Gothenburg was the winner. In this edition will have more rules; the host country starts in the final with 10 extra points and the ESC voting system: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 and 12 points. Like in the previous edition, only one semifinal will be celebrated. Eurasiavision Song Contest 04 The Eurasiavision Song Contest 04 was the fourth edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Ljubljana, the capital city of Slovenia, after the previous victory of the country with Maja Keuc and her song Close to You. The venue choosen was the Kino Šiška. Like in the last edition, seven countries have debuted: England, Poland, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Hungary and Morocco. England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland have debuted because of the dissolution of the United Kingdom for the contest. Four countries have withdraw from the contest: Tajikistan, United Kingdom, Ukraine and Turkey. And Denmark and Greece returned. Unlike in the previous edition, two semifinals were celebrated, and so far 12 countries will be finalists. The motto of the contest is Simply Amazing, symbolizing the effort the countries make to select the entry that will be simply amazing in the contest. The theme art is a running figure made with drops of paint. Eurasiavision Song Contest 05 The 06 was the fifth edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in London, England, after the previous victory of Birdy and her song People Help the People in Ljubljana, Slovenia. Five countries confirmed its debut: Azerbaijan, Iceland, Slovakia, Finland and Lithuania. Four countries have withdraw: Austria, Belgium, Hungary and Moldova. Three countries returned: France, Ukraine and Tajikistan. The logo selected was a butterfly and the motto: Wings of talent. The motto symbolizes the hidden talent everyone has, but it isn't discovered until you open your wings, like a butterfly. The theme art are dark purple butterflies. Eurasiavision Song Contest 06 The Eurasiavision Song Contest 06 was the sixth edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Zagreb, the capital of Croatia, after the previous victory of the country in London, with the song Generale, by Severina and Učiteljice. Five countries confirmed its debut: Bulgaria, San Marino, Latvia, Macedonia and Uzbekistan. Three countries returned: Russia, Hungary and Moldova. And four countries withdrew: Netherlands, Germany, Scotland and Norway. The theme art is a red heart and crystals. The motto of the contest is Music and life, saying that the music is something essential in life. In this edition and the future ones, the countries who failed to qualify to the finals, a jury formed by four members, from countries don't participate in the contest (in this edition Montenegro, Algeria, Switzerland and Turkmenistan), will select one of them to be in the final. It is called the Semifinals Second Opportunity. Finally, 35 countries took part. Editions Participating countries Rules *The "Borrowing rules" are not allowed. For example, San Marino, Andorra or even Liechtenstein have a lot of artists. *A singer who was ancestry from a country can't represent that country. For example, Katy Perry has Portuguese ancestry, but she can't represent Portugal in the EASC because she's American. *"The Big Five" is formed by the last five winners of the contest. Along with the host country, they are pre-qualified to the final and they have the same rights as in the ESC. *The singer or the band selected must be from the country he represents, or at least have a special connection to the country. For example, James Cottriall is British, but he lives in Austria and promotes his music there. *The song can be in any language, except imaginary language. *Songs that are offensive (racism, homophobe, sexism, etc.) are not allowed. *Songs promoting ideologies, religions, or ways of life etc. are not allowed. *Songs from the ESC and other EBU contests are not allowed. *The singers selected must be at least 15 years old. *Songs with sexual, non-sense, imaginary language or violent lyrics are not allowed. *The song must be at least 1 minute and 30 seconds long. *The singers selected must be alive. For example, Lucio Dalla can't represent Italy in the contest because he died in 2012. If a singer representing a country in the contest dies while it is on going, the country will withdraw from that edition, but not if it happens before the voting in the semifinals; in this case the country will select another artist. *You can't vote the same country two or more times. *You can't vote your own country. *If two countries tie and they are leading the clasification, both countries will be declared winners of the edition and the first half of the shows in the next edition will be held in one country, and the second half in the other one. For example, if Russia and France tie and both are leaders in the clasification, the first half of the Semifinal 1 will be held in Russia, and the second half in France. Trivia * was the first country to host the contest. * was the first country to win the contest. * was the first country to host the contest in a city that aren't its capital. * was the first former country. * was the first country to win the contest in its debut year. * was the first microstate that take part. * was the first country to win from Europe. * was the first country to win from Central Asia. * was the first country to take part from North Africa. * was the first country to take part from Central Asia. *''Moodswings'', by Charlotte Church is the oldest song performed in the contest. It represented Wales in the seventh edition and it's from 2005. *Emma Bale is the youngest performer in the contest, she was 15 when she represented Belgium in the seventh edition. Logos EASC 01 logo with motto.png EASC 02 logo with motto.png EASC_03_logo_with_motto.png EASC_04_logo_with_motto.png EASC_05_logo_with_motto.png EASC_06_logo_with_motto.png EASC 07 logo with motto.png EASC 08 logo with motto.png EASC_09_logo_with_motto.png Category:Inactive contests